In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, a base station bears resource block indication information and resource scheduling indication information including Physical Downlink Shared CHannel (Physical Downlink Shared Channel, PDSCH) modulation and coding scheme through the Physical Downlink Control CHannel (Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH). Specifically, the PDCCH bears the downlink control signaling and uplink control signaling that are oriented to each User Equipment (User Equipment, UE) and the common control signaling oriented to all UEs in a cell, including paging information resource indication, system information resource indication, and Random Access CHannel (Random Access Channel, RACH) response information indication.
In different transmission modes, different Downlink Control Information (Downlink Control Information, DCI) formats may be adopted to transmit PDCCH information. Different DCI formats may be differentiated through the number of information bits or a format indication field. A UE obtains PDCCH information corresponding to a UE ID through procedures of Cyclic Redundancy Check (Cyclic Redundancy Check, CRC) and blind detection, and further obtains the position of a subframe scheduled by the PDCCH information and other transmission configuration information.
In the LTE system, the subframe scheduled by the PDCCH information is a subframe that bears the PDCCH information. That is to say, the prior art is single-subframe scheduling. Taking a 1.4 MHz low bandwidth system in the LTE as an example, the PDCCH information may occupy the first 2, 3, or 4 Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, OFDM) symbols of each subframe for the transmission of downlink control signaling. When the PDCCH information may occupy the first two OFDM symbols of each subframe, the number of available Control Channel Elements (Control Channel Elements, CCEs) in a two-antenna transmission mode is 2, and the number of available CCEs in a four-antenna transmission mode is 1. When the PDCCH information may occupy the first three OFDM symbols of each subframe, the number of available CCEs in a two-antenna transmission mode is 4, and the number of available CCEs in a four-antenna transmission mode is 3. When the PDCCH information may occupy the first four OFDM symbols of each subframe, the number of available CCEs in a two-antenna transmission mode is 6, and the number of available CCEs in a four-antenna transmission mode is 5.
Generally, the paging information resource indication, system information resource indication, and RACH response information indication in the PDCCH information need to occupy 4 or 8 CCEs. In the case that this resource indication information exists, the number of CCEs used for UE resource scheduling is not larger than 2. That is, only a few PDCCH resources are used for UE resource scheduling. Because a newly-transmitted data packet and a part of the retransmitted data packet of the dynamic resource scheduling of each UE on each subframe require corresponding downlink scheduling authorized PDCCH or uplink scheduling authorized PDCCH, if only a few PDCCH resources are used for UE resource scheduling, the number of schedulable UEs is affected.